


Favour

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: Raelle asks Scylla for a favour and Scylla will deliver.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 253





	Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where to begin trying to explain this one?? Basically I saw this meme/edit on Twitter about Scylla giving Raelle lap dances as a favour and here we are! 
> 
> (I'm going to hell for this one, but I mean it was worth it so...)
> 
> Oh and this is my first time writing smut so I hope this isn't too bad... Also sorry for any possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.

A warm and gentle summer breeze made Raelle's braids softly swing in the wind. Raelle took a deep, impatient breathe. 

Where was Scylla? 

They had agreed to meet near the necro training grounds but Scylla was nowhere to be seen. 

Raelle felt more in rush to meet the brunette today, since she had something she needed to ask. She had a favour only Scylla could fullfil. 

~~

"A lap dance." Raelle simply stated after Scylla had finally shown up. 

Scylla's neceo teacher had kept the class over time since there had been a rare opportunity to train some special necro skills. 

"A what now?" Scylla asked eyes as wide as saucers. 

"A lap dance. That's the favour I'm asking for." Raelle explained like it was the most simple thing she had ever told the necro. 

"Raelle..." Scylla couldn't really give any proper answer. 

"You said it yourself yesterday. I've been stressed out lately. And I figured out a favour you could do to help me relieve it, just like you asked." Raelle reasoned and Scylla just kept staring at her. 

"Well. If it's truly what you want..." 

~~

Raelle sat down on the only chair available in Scylla's tiny room. She felt almost giddy with excitement. 

Raelle turned to face the bathroom door as she could hear Scylla's clothes hit the floor with soft thuds one after another. 

The lock turned and the door was swung open. Out of the bathroom stepped a sight that left Raelle short of breath. 

Scylla didn't have on any fancy lace lingerie or such, simply because she didn't have anything like that here in Fort Salem with her. 

Instead she was standing infront of Raelle in her black sports bras and some very flattering black c-strings. 

Her gorgeus and trained body was all out there for Raelle to admire. And admire Raelle did. 

Raelle could've sworn she was physically drooling at some point. 

"Holy shit." Raelle breathed out as Scylla slowly started to walk closer. 

Scylla's hips swayed in an intoxicating way and she had the most charming smile on her lips. 

Scylla reached Raelle and slipped her fingers under the blondes chin. Scylla lifted Raelle's chin towards her face firmly and Raelle's heart started racing quicker than ever. 

"Ready dollface?" Scylla whispered into Raelle's ear and Raelle could only nod frantically. 

"Let's begin then." Scylla stated. 

Scylla moved her hands all the way from Raelle's shoulders and arms to her legs. She drew circles on her thighs and smirked as she could see Raelle close her eyes in pure pleasure. 

"Oh hell Scylla..." Raelle rasped out. 

Scylla had barely touched Raelle and the blonde could already feel her whole body tingle with anticipation. 

Raelle was often the one who took the lead. It came naturally to the blonde. She liked to be in charge, in control. She liked how it felt to see Scylla's eyes look at her in such wild need. And most importantly Scylla enjoyed it quite a lot when Raelle was dominant.

So for Raelle to be sitting on that chair staring upwards into Scylla as she set the phase was something brand new. 

Next thing Raelle knew, was Scylla settling herself onto the blonde's lap. 

Scylla started grinding teasingly into Raelle's lower belly sending waves of arousal between the healer's legs. 

Raelle couldn't get her eyes off of Scylla. It wasn't like that already wasn't the situation all the time, Scylla's eyes were hypnotizing and Raelle literally felt enchanted by the brunette. 

"You're gorgeus." Raelle husked out and Scylla blushed a bright shade of pink. 

Still such a pillow princess, Raelle smirked at herself. 

Scylla recovered quickly enough and stood up, circling Raelle and the chair playfully. 

Scylla turned her back towards Raelle and crouched down giving Raelle quite the delicious view of her trained backside. 

Raelle literally wanted nothing more than to smack her girlfriend's ass but just as she was about to reach for Scylla's butt cheeks, Scylla twirled around. 

Raelle groaned in her growing frustration causing Scylla to chuckle. 

"Impatient, are we?" Scylla teased and winked at Raelle. 

Raelle could feel herself flush. She would never admit it out loud, but Scylla toying around with her like this was the hottest thing Raelle had ever experienced. 

Raelle had no time to answer the question as Scylla was already back on her lap. 

Scylla barely gave any physical contact this time, only softly brushing herself against the healer, driving Raelle absolutely insane. 

Scylla left feather light kisses on Raelle's neck and as Scylla's breath hit Raelle's skin over and over, shivers went down her spine. 

"I'm gonna tell you what to do now. And you will do as I say." Scylla ordered. 

Raelle once again just nodded, too hazed to form proper words anymore. 

"Keep your eyes on me. Hands here." Scylla said while placing Raelle's hand on her ass. 

"Fuck Scyl." Raelle moaned. 

She couldn't help but squeeze Scylla's firm butt cheeks. She kept her eyes on Scylla's and Scylla placed her hand on Raelle's cheek. 

"Not Scyl. Ma'am to you." Scylla stated and Raelle felt yet another heat filled rush down her core. 

"Yes ma'am." she barely managed to answer. 

Raelle wasn't used to taking orders like this. And she couldn't imagine doing anything like this with anyone else expect Scylla. 

Only Scylla would be abble to boss her around. 

"That's a good girl." Scylla praised and Raelle felt her whole face burn. 

Scylla's ass bounced up and down on Raelle's lap making it so hard for Raelle to just sit patiently. 

Suddenly Scylla stopped. She got off from Raelle's arms and walked to her closet. She took out a familiar looking thing and Raelle looked at the eyes wide. 

Scylla walked back to Raelle and kneeled infront of her. 

"Up." Scylla said firmly and tapped Raelle's tigh. 

Raelle stood up immideatly. Scylla pulled Raelle's pants and boxers down. Raelle gasped as the slightly cool air of the room hit her core. 

Scylla wrapped a harness on Raelle like she had done many times before. She made sure the strap was placed firmly on it's place. 

"Sit down." Scylla ordered and pushed Raelle back to the chair. 

As soon as Raelle's bum hit the chair Scylla was on top of her. 

Scylla started to rub her scrotch against the strap and Raelle could feel the toy push against her own core. 

"Fuck! Fuck Scylla!" Raelle groaned. 

And that was when Raelle reached her limit. She grapped both of Scylla's wrists and guided them to her shoulders. Scylla took the hint and wrapped herself around Raelle. 

Raelle stood up and literally threw Scylla to the bed. Raelle was on top of Scylla in seconds, not abble to keep her hands to herself any moment longer. 

Her hands were wandering all over Scylla's rock hard abs. She brushed her fingers lightly over Scylla's visibly perky nipples, peeking underneath the thing fabric of Scylla's sport bra.

"Raelle." Scylla moaned. 

Raelle licked onto Scylla's neck before biting down causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. Raelle sucked on the spot making sure to leave a mark. 

"Mine." Raelle pretty much growled. 

"Your's." Scylla breathed out. 

Raelle captured Scylla's lips for a hungry kiss. 

Raelle felt a burning desire, almost animal like need for her girlfriend. She wanted to feel her girlfriend clench around the strap, to beg for release. 

Just the thought alone almost made Raelle came. 

Raelle kissed Scylla passionately sucking on her bottom lip. Scylla could hardly remember how to breath as Raelle moved to kiss her neck once more, making sure to linger on the mark she had made on the necro's neck. 

Raelle moved to Scylla's breasts. She unhooked the sport bras off like so many times before. 

Oh how she loved Scylla's breasts. They were so round, so soft and just the perfect size. She licked playfully on Scylla's left nipple causing it to harden. 

"Oh my god." Scylla whispered breathless and Raelle smiled with the nipple on her mouth. 

Raelle moved to the right boob and did the same treatment making sure both nipples were hard and a lovely shade of red. 

"Raelle I- I need you!" Scylla cried and Raelle moved lower. 

She kissed Scylla's belly. Leaving soft and teasing sensations as she got closer and closer to Scylla's awaiting core. 

Raelle licked and kissed on Scylla's thighs and slipped her finger on the rim of her c-strings. 

She palmed Scylla through the panties and smiled as she felt the wetness and heat through the fabric. 

"So wet princess. Shit I love it when you wear these. They make all the right places show so beautiful." Raelle said and Scylla smiled at her pleased. 

Raelle helped Scylla slip out of the strings and slowly started to rub on Scylla's clit.

Scylla was so needy for the touch she screamed the second Raelle's fingers found her most sensitive spot.

"Raelle!" Scylla whimpered. 

Raelle licked her lips before she burried her face into her girlfriend's glistening pussy. She licked and lapped hungrily and caused Scylla to cry out her name over and over. 

Raelle circled Scylla's clit teasingly and Scylla pushed herself closer to Raelle's face going crazy with need. 

Raelle settled the strap in between Scylla's entrance. She slowly started to push the tip of the toy inside her girlfriend. 

"You ready beautiful?" Raelle asked softly. 

No matter how aroused or needy, she always wanted to make sure Scylla was ready and sure she wanted this. 

"Just fuck me Raelle Collar." Scylla breathed out. 

Raelle didn't need anymore convincing before pushing all the way in. 

She started to thrust in and out, in and out and kept toying with Scylla's clit in steady rhytmn. 

Scylla's legs were shaking as her insides throbbed in arousal. She needed Raelle so bad. 

"Raelle harder!" Scylla moaned and Raelle grinned. 

"Now, how do we ask nicely?" Raelle murmurred to Scylla's ear. 

Scylla shivered underneath Raelle and she desperately tried to get more of the strap inside her. 

"Please! Raelle, please fuck me!" Scylla couldn't help but whimper out the words. 

Scylla begging for Raelle to fuck her was enough to send Raelle to literal beast mode. 

Raelle started to thrust faster and faster inside Scylla's vagina and Scylla could hardly stay still as the insanely intense waves of arousal flooded over her body. 

"Fuck! Raelle!" Scylla cried in pure exctasy. 

Scylla's screams made Raelle's clit throb. 

"I-I'm gonna- Oh! Oh! Raelle!" Scylla screamed as she came with such a rush she almost blacked out. 

"I'm gonna cum too! Fuck! Scylla!" Raelle cried as she came right after her girlfriend. 

Scylla felt her whole body flood with warmth as the orgasm shot through her whole body.

Raelle pulled the toy out of Scylla and right after collapsed next to the brunette. 

Raelle pulled Scylla into her arms and held her protectively as they ride down their orgasms. 

"That was..." Raelle started but was at loss of words. 

"Yes. That was." Scylla stated causing both of them to laugh and kiss each other in happy bliss. 

~~

1 week later:

"Good morning ladies." Raelle greeted as she and Scylla made their way to breakfast. 

Tally and Abigail shared a long and curious stare. 

"Spit it out Collar. What have you done now?" Abigail asked suspiciously. 

"Are we in trouble Rae?" Tally asked slightly worried. 

"What are you two talking about?" Raelle looked at them confused. 

"You are never, literally never, in a good mood when it's morning." Abigail stated. 

"Yeah well. Maybe I have reasons to be in a good mood." Raelle smirked. 

"Hey! Scylla!" she groaned as Scylla softly hit her arm and gave her a warning stare. 

"Oh." Tally said and looked at the pair putting together 1 and 2.

Abigail still looked at everyone puzzled but decided to just continue with her food. 

As long as Raelle wasn't in a bad mood or acted in a way that would harm their training she was good. 

Suddenly Raelle smiled in a michievous way only Scylla noticed and Scylla ooked st her curiosuly. 

"Scylla. I need a favour." she said and Scylla could feel her eyes widen. 

"I'm not giving you anymore lap dances again." Scylla simply stated and now it was Raelle who's eyes were wide. 

"Lap dances?" Abigail repeated blinking her eyes at the pair. 

"Again?" Tally asked with a hint of excitment in her voice. 

Raelle just smirked as Scylla blushed softly and didn't meet her girlfriend's victorious face. 

The word favour had quickly found a new meaning between the two witches and Scylla had given quite a few favours ever since the first one. And both knew yet another favour would be fullfilled soon enough once again...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering what tweet I was talking about, here's a link to it: https://twitter.com/incorrectraylla/status/1256586604996673536?s=19 :)


End file.
